The present invention relates to picks or plectrums which are used in the playing of stringed musical instruments such as guitars and mandolins of the lute family. The pick is generally held between the thumb and index finger of one hand and is used to pluck the strings of the instrument. The tone produced by a stringed musical instrument will vary considerably depending on the stiffness of the pick. A relatively stiff pick will give the effect of more attack to the plucked string than a very thin pick which will more likely produce a softer tone regardless of how hard the string is plucked. Because of its flexibility, a thin pick tends to brush over the strings.
It is desirable when playing a tune to be able to shift between the relatively hard and soft tones available from different picks. The pick according to the present invention is capable of producing both hard and soft tones.